Sunkissed Skin and Lust Bitten Lips
by samsmythe118
Summary: Sabrina is in LA for Springbreak and is out on the beach until she finds something-well someone, to have some fun with and her name is Norah. (Cisgirl!Puckbastian)


Sunkissed Skin and Lust Bitten Lips

Sabrina walked along the shore of the warm L.A. waters, letting her feet get wet and leave imprints in the sand before being washed away. Her tan skin sprinkled in dark little freckles and accentuated by the light mint green of her bikini. She had been in the city for two days and had not been able to find a decent girl to fool around with.

She sighed and adjusted her classic Black Ray Ban sunglasses before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking over the beach once more. This time there was something a little different, or someone for that matter.

The girl was bent over as she laid down her beach towel over the sand, he ass standing out behind the black bikini bottoms she had on. She was very tan and when she stood up Sabrina noticed she was very tall and had one side of her head buzzed free of hair.

Sabrina had stopped walking as she looked over the girl, her eyes were hidden behind aviator sunglasses but her lips were glossy and plump. Sabrina watched with intrigue as the mystery girl tied the one side of her hair in a loose pony tail and turned around to sit down and lay back on her towel. Sabrina couldn't help but look at her chest, her breasts perfect and taut under her black halter bikini top.

Sabrina thought quickly on her feet and pushed her sunglasses over her head to push back her sandy brown hair before she started running. She neared the girl quickly before tripping herself purposely and landing over her smooth long legs.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I just got caught up in the jog and didn't see you." Sabrina played innocent and apologized as she sat up on her knees. The girl balanced herself on her elbows quickly at the sudden intrusion.

"Its fine, I know that feeling, you okay?" her face smooth and calm, and her voice signified definitely some kind of smoker, but she was still sexy.

"Yeah just fine, maybe some internal bleeding but…" Sabrina joked making the girl laugh. She held out her hand with her most charming smile, "Sabrina Smythe." she greeted, the girl took her hand and shook it lightly before shooting her own smile.

"Norah Puckerman, some people call Puck." She said with a playful smirk.

"Wonderful to meet you Norah." Sabrina said warmly and leaned in a little.

"Same to you, uhm wanna join me? I'm here alone and I can tell you're new here, you a college girl?" Norah asked and pulled back her shades only to reveal the kindest and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sure I'd love to." Sabrina nodded and sat back next to Norah, she arched her chest forward in attempt to draw Norah's attention. "And yeah I am, I attend the University of Chicago Law School." She said proudly.

"Shit, you must be really smart; as soon as I graduated I came out here and started my own business. Pool cleaning is a great way to make cash in L.A. especially if you're good at it, plus the guys aren't too bad either." Norah chuckled making Sabrina's smirk drop, great she was straight.

"Oh so you're so you're a self made success, interesting. But I don't waste my time with boys; they're pigs most of the time." Sabrina said tightly and turned her head up at the sun trying to think of a backup plan.

"They aren't that bad, at least the sex is good right?" Norah turned to her with a smirk.

"Wouldn't know, I like oysters not snails." Sabrina replied with her own little smirk, and turned to see Norah with her brows furrowed.

"That means you're into chicks' right?" Norah asked dumbly.

"Yes, yes it does." Sabrina chuckled and looked over at Norah with a smirk.

"That's cool there's tons of lesbian's out here for you to take you pick from." Norah shrugged calmly and reached into her tote for sunscreen. Sabrina would groan at the girls' obliviousness if she could.

"Could you help me put some of this on my back, I got everywhere else earlier I know that's kind of weird to ask-"

"No, it's no problem, let me." Sabrina perked up and snatched the bottle out of Norah's hands before she could say anything else.

"Thanks." Norah smiled and rolled over onto her stomach, balancing her chin on her crossed arms. Sabrina smirked down at Norah's tan form and popped the cap open to the lotion before pouring some in her palm and throwing the bottle to the side to rub her hands together.

"So I guess you're around my age if you didn't graduate that long ago?" She asked casually as she placed her hands at the base of Norah's back and started working the lotion in and upwards.

"I'm 21, you?" Norah replied with a relaxed sigh.

"Same, glad that I don't have to use fake ID's anymore to get a simple martini." Sabrina chuckled as her hands reached under the small tie of the back of Norah's bathing suit.

"Preach, I have like seven of those things from high school." Norah laughed back, Sabrina hummed with a smile and moved her fingers under the black knot to spread the sun screen up more.

"I just hate tan lines don't you?" Sabrina asked coyly as she lifted up one of her hands to pulled at the one of the ends of the knot, causing it to fall apart and the strings fall to Norah's side. Norah looked over her shoulder in surprise before clearing her throat nervously.

"Y-Yeah everyone thinks their cute on girls but…I just think they look weird." She laughed.

"You're very stiff, try to relax." Sabrina purred and rubbed her palm's over Norah's shoulder bones. She dragged her hands back to the small crook of the girls back and worked her way up her spine. She decided to up her game and through one leg over Norah's thighs and straddled them before passing her hands up Norah's sides.

Norah jumped a little in surprise but went back to lying calmly as Sabrina massaged her sides. Sabrina moved one of her hands from Norah's back to reach behind her and pull her top loose before tossing it behind her in the sand.

The warm sun was on her breasts now as she kneaded lightly at Norah's back making the girl groan.

"You could make a lot of money with hands like that." Norah chuckled underneath her.

"Mmm No, I make more friends than money with them." Sabrina smirked and leaned down to brush her breasts over Norah's back lightly.

"You could be my friend for the weekend if you'd like." Sabrina purred into Norah's ear as the girl jumped a little in surprise.

"Is that-" Norah said in disbelief and shock and tried to get up but Sabrina kept her down.

"Oh come on, Spring Break is that time when you have fun and….experiment right? Well I could be your little experiment." Sabrina whispered and dragged her hands up Norah's sides once more and felt her shiver.

"I don't know…" Noah said quietly with a gulp.

"Don't deny that you haven't at least thought about kissing a girl, everyone does even gorgeous straight girls." Sabrina purred, "I'll make you a deal, you'll kiss me once and if you don't like it, I won't bother you again."

"Do we have a deal?" Sabrina asked softly before passing her lips over the shell of Norah's ear.

"Deal." was all Norah whispered before Sabrina sat back up and turned her on her back again. Norah's eyes bugged out when she saw that Sabrina was topless, Sabrina giggled at her and flipped her hair over her shoulder before leaning down to be face to face with Norah.

"Relax and close your eyes." She whispered to her before connecting their lips softly, she felt Norah stiffen at first before calming down and kissing back tentatively.

Sabrina hummed contently and glided her lips over Norah's and she turned her head to the side to put more pressure on the kiss. When she pulled away Norah still had her eyes closed and her cheeks were lightly flushed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sabrina with a confused look.

"How was that?" Sabrina asked breathlessly and pushed away a small lock of hair from Norah's forehead.

"N-not too bad." Norah whispered and Sabrina smirked proudly down at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked coolly as she reached behind Norah's neck to pull at the last knot in her bikini and pulled it down to reveal her chest.

"N-No." Norah said with a gasp when Sabrina passed her hand between her breasts softly. Sabrina leaned down again and captured Norah's lips and begged for entrance when she licked over Norah's bottom lip. Her mouth opened instantly and Sabrina took charge, grazing and tangling her tongue with Norah's as she cupped one of her breasts and squeezed lightly making the girl under her moan against her mouth.

It caught Sabrina by surprise when Norah gripped her waist but continued to kiss her fiercely as she thumbed over the girls' nipple. Sabrina was growing wetter by the minute, especially every time Norah moaned.

Sabrina pulled away from Norah's lips to start sucking at her neck, she felt her legs spreading underneath her and immediately settle between them.

"Oh god…" Norah panted when Sabrina bit down on her neck lightly and brought her hips down, causing there mounds to rub together.

"Mmm you like this?" Sabrina teased and sat up a little to grind her hips down again watching Norah writhe underneath her. Norah was gripping the ends of her towel tightly as Sabrina rubbed their pussies together, Sabrina took her hands and placed them on her breasts and made her Squeeze before moving her hips again.

"Feel's fucking amazing" Norah keened and canted up her hips to meet harder against Sabrina's.

"God I need to feel you." Sabrina groaned and stopped her hips and got up on her knee's to look down at Norah's bikini bottom only to see a dark little circle of wetness at the front.

Sabrina smirked and pulled down Norah's bottoms and looked down at her pussy, it was flushed and the lips were parted to show off her erected clit under the small landing strip she had. Sabrina groaned at the sight and pulled down her own bottoms and kicked them off her feet before settling over Norah again with a satisfied moan.

Norah grabbed the back of her neck to pull her down into a messy kiss as they both moved their hips together. Everything was slick and warm between them, Sabrina could feel her clits bumping into Norah's and making her cry out.

"_Fuck_, more" Norah begged from under Sabrina and reached down to grab and squeeze her ass.

Sabrina was panting and whimpering in pleasure as she desperately swiveled her hips while she looked at Norah. She was is total bliss, head thrown back, back arched, and her moans bringing Sabrina closer and closer to the edge.

Sabrina paused her movements making Norah groan in frustration, she through one of her legs over Norah's and switched her angle before grinding her hips once more.

"Holy shit!" Norah moaned and balanced her upper body on her elbows to keep looking at Sabrina. She started to run her fingers through her own hair wildly and groaned at how close she was. Suddenly Norah reached up to cup one of her breasts before rubbing and pressing her thumb over Sabrina's nipple making her thighs tremble and cum with her name on her lips.

Sabrina fell back, whimpering through the aftershocks of her orgasm, but she powered through it to get back up. Norah was still panting with the glint of need in her eye. Sabrina pulled her legs away and shakily got on her knees; she leaned over Norah and kissed her slowly before reaching between the girls legs and finding her clit.

"Sabrina please…oh fuck." Norah immediately keened against Sabrina's lips making her smirk.

"You wanna cum?" She asked teasingly as she slowly rubbed her finger over clit.

"_Yes_, fuck, yes _so_ much." Norah groaned and tried to press down more on her finger.

Sabrina moved her finger fast over the girls clit and watched her slowly begin to fall apart. She slowly moved away from the tiny nub and down to the girls' drenched entrance and slipped two fingers in making her groan. She worked her fingers out slowly at first, savoring in the tightness and wetness of her before crooking her fingers upwards and pumping them in and out.

"Cum for me." She whispered to Norah softly before the girl let out a curse and moaned. Her legs trembled and her eyes felt shut before squirting over Sabrina's hand and wrist, Sabrina whimpered at the intensity of the girls orgasm. She slipped her fingers out of her and lifted them to her lips before licking them clean and moaning at Norah's taste.

"That was fucking amazing." Norah panted and opened her eyes to look up at Sabrina with a small smile.

"I could say the same you lasted pretty long for your first time doing this." Sabrina chuckled.

"I mean-I never knew it could be like _that_." Norah said with eyes wide before sighing and smiling again.

"Well there's much more we could do, my offer still stands for the weekend." Sabrina smirked and kissed Norah's lips chastely.

"What hotel are you staying in?" Norah replied quickly.

**Review please! **


End file.
